peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-04 ; Comments *Only tracks from mixtapes available, annotated below. *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the rest of the tracklisting Sessions *Leatherface #3, recorded 23rd December 1993. The band broke up the day they recorded the session *J Church only session, recorded 5th July 1993, repeat, first broadcast 07 August 1993. Tracklisting * start of show: "Tonight I am the third tiredest person in the whole of Northern Europe." '&' * PH1: Zoom (12" - TAB 1) T&B Vinyl TB1007 &''' * Orchids: Avignon (LP - Striving For The Lazy Perfection) Sarah 617 '''& * Leatherface: Heaven Sent (session) &''' * Archers Of Loaf: What Did You Expect? (7" - The Results After The Loafs Revenge) Merge MRG053 * Aphex Twin: Untitled (A2) (LP - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp WARPLP21 '''& * J Church: Financial Zone (session) * Sidney Kyte And His Piccadilly Hotel Band: Me (LP - The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands 1931-1934) World SH363 &''' * Pavement: Unfair (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain) Big Cat ABB 56 CD * Nine-L: Houston We Have A Problem (12") Metatone METONE 3 '''@ & * Slant 6: Nights x 9 (LP - Soda Pop*Rip Off) Dischord Dis91V * Leatherface: In My Life (session) * Ultramarine: Hooter (Carl Craig Remix) (EP - Barefoot EP) Blanco Y Negro NEG 67CD # & * Magnificent 7: Remind Them (7") XTerminator * Inspiral Carpets: I Want You (CD Single) Mute pdung 24 CD * Universal Order Of Armageddon: The Entire Vast Situation Act I (7" - Universal Order Of Armageddon / Born Against) Gravity gravity5 * Rosa Wille & Tuukakkormiut: Arnannguaqkavaajalik (CD - Imissivorooq De Siger Den Er Fuld) Musiques Du Monde ULO CD 48 * Lynyrd Skynyrd: Simple Man (LP - (Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd)) MCA * J Church: Bomb (session) * Cryon: Shock Hazard (12" - Toma Me Fuerte) Kid KID 124 ' @ &' * Trashwomen: Sling Rave Curvette (LP - Spend The Night With) Estrus ES1214 * Leatherface: Do The Right Thing (session) &''' * Manasseh Meets The Equalizer: Wikkaman (LP - Dub The Millennium) Riz RIZ 00021 '''& * Yo La Tengo: For Shame Of Doing Wrong (7" - Shaker) Matador OLE 060-7 * Pammi: Ruldu Meria (LP - Balle Balle) Multitone MUT 1268 &''' * Jan & Arnie: Jennie Lee (v/a CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 3) Ace CDCHD 497 '''& * J Church: Good Judge (session) * Aphex Twin: Untitled (A4) (LP - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp WARPLP21 &''' * Cowboy Killers: I Could But I Won't (LP - Dai Laughing) Vinyl Japan DISCLP 9 * Pablo Lubadika: Mokolo Yasuka (CD - Okominiokolo) Stern's Africa STCD 1052 * King Tubby's: Tad's Special (LP - King At The Control) Tad's TRD LP 41181 '''& * Eggs: The Oblivist Part 3 (album - Exploder) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 96LP #''' * Leatherface: Little White God (session) '''# $ * James Young: For The Sunrise (Tantric Love Juice) (CD - Songs They Never Play On The Radio) Creation CRECD 158''' @ $''' * J Church: Yellow Blue Green (session) * National Heroes: Second Hand Shop (v/a 7" - Tonight) Vinyl Life FIZZ 002 * Full Moon Scientist: Old Man River's Crying (12") Hard Hands HAND 008 T''' $''' * Codeine: Loss Leader (CD - The White Birch) Sub Pop SPCD 118/299 * Bukka White: Special Stream Line (v/a CD - The Slide Guitar: Bottles Knives & Steel) CBS 467251 2''' $''' * Fishwife: Queefer Suttlewind (v/a CD - Ask For Disorder) Dutch East India Trading DEI2035-2 * Zion Train: 5 Ring Dub (LP - Great Sporting Moments In Dub!) Universal Egg WWLP003''' $''' * J Church: Priest (session) * F.S.K.: Nicht Die Hand (LP - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 * Van Basten: Magnetic King (Computer Rock Special) (12" - Magnetic King) Brute BRUTE 10 ' @ $' * John does a hot handover with Mark Tonderai '$'' * Tracks marked '''# available on File 1 * Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 * Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 3 * Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1994-01-xx-02-xx *2) John Peel tape no.88 side b *3) 1994-01-xx-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE210 *4) 1994-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE211 ;Length *1) 1:19:51 (35:54 to 50:20) (42:08-45:35 unique) *2) 0:45:28 (22:52 on) *3) 1:32:52 (24:49 to 1:25:37) *4) 1:32:40 (6:32-36:09) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) From Peel Early 1994. Mixtape created from SB984, SB992, SB1002, SB1007 and SB1008 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to Dweemis *3) Created from LE210 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February March 1994 Lee Tape 210 *4) Created from LE211 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1994 Lee Tape 211 ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?weimttyg7c2466n * 2) Youtube * 3,4) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes